The Wedding Night
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Sybil and Branson on their wedding night. Oneshot. Rated M for sexual implications/ themes.


The Wedding Night

Mary sighed a little, tenderly stroking Sybil's glossy tendril out of her face and tucking it neatly behind her ear as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Oh, darling."

Sybil's big brown eyes met Mary's smaller, hazel ones in the mirror before she forced a small smile on her face. "What is it?"

Mary shook her head, picking up the small brush on the dresser before gently running it through Sybil's tumble of dark curls slowly, deep in thought before she decided to answer. "Nothing, really… Are you scared? For tonight?"

"Of course she's scared," Edith now chipped in, rolling her eyes as she looked around the small room trying to hide her look of distaste, but failing to do so. "You're not exactly helping, Mary."

"I know you feel that you should be able to tell me how it's going to be tonight." Sybil ignored Edith's comment, turning around in her chair to look up at her sister and take her small hand in hers. "But really, I'm fine. It can't be so bad."

"Of course it isn't," Mary smiled reassuringly at her, not willing to tell her that she really _did_ know what it was like. She moved away a little instead, turning her head and shooting a warning glare at Edith to keep quiet. "I still can't believe you're married."

As if on cue, there came a gentle knock on the door and all three sisters stopped and looked at each other: Sybil with the palest face.

"May I come in?" The rough, deep voice of Tom Branson reverberated through the wood of the door before he coughed, shuffling his feet a little on the rough carpet.

Mary cleared her throat, meeting Sybil's gaze before nodding once and then calling, "come in, Branson."

The door opened immediately, but slowly, before his handsome head popped in through the gap, his disheveled hair and twinkling eyes doing nothing to settle the unease in Sybil's stomach.

"Hello," she breathed, almost cursing herself for sounding so weak and feeble, but Branson only smiled at her charmingly, causing her insides to flutter further.

"Hello," He returned pleasantly, his hands deep in his pockets as he stepped into the room properly, glancing at Edith and Mary and nodding politely.

Mary said nothing, but nodded curtly back, before turning to Sybil and kissing her softly on her cheek. "Well… we should get going. We'll see you in the morning."

Sybil only nodded mutely, not taking her eyes away from Tom, who was looking right back at her with the same, neutral expression that neither Mary or Edith could decipher. Edith, too, kissed Sybil swiftly on the cheek, which seemed to shake Tom out of his reverie.

"My brother can drive you both to the ports tomorrow." He piped up, still looking at Sybil intensely. "Sybil and I will accompany you there too."

"Thank you, Branson," Edith cut in before Mary could say anything, knowing she would perhaps struggle to. "Goodnight, both of you."

And with that, she tugged on Mary's sleeve and both women hurried out of the room, closing the door gently behind them.

There was a moment of silence. Tom stepped forward just as Sybil opened her mouth, before both chuckled at their carelessness. Again. Nothing. Opened their mouths. Another nervous laugh.

"Here," Tom finally offered, stepping forwards to gently take the hairbrush from Sybil that she was nervously twirling in her hands, setting it down on the dresser. She watched as he did so, not wanting to meet his gaze for that moment. Before the wedding, he would have stepped away, but now, he remained close to Sybil and she felt her breathing quicken just that little bit faster, his bright blue eyes upon her.

Slowly, his hand stroked the back of hers and she jumped a little at the contact, before settling back down and trying to calm her erratic breathing as he took it and squeezed gently.

"You don't need to be nervous," he murmured softly, moving even closer- if that was possible- and with his other hand, cupping her face. "I won't hurt you."

She turned her head then, nodding a little frantically and smiling up at him, her lip quivering a little. "I know that, Tom."

Then, taking a deep breath and lifting her chin up a little, she squeezed his hand back and determinedly led him to the small makeshift bed in the corner, before stopping in her tracks and looking down at it almost with horror.

She couldn't do this. She knew nothing about it, except for whispered conversations that she had heard the other nurses have late in the evenings, or what her mother had briefly informed her (which was not enough).

As if he could hear her doubts, Branson placed his hands hesitatingly on her waist, nearly breathing a sigh of relief when she turned around and looked up at him both curiously and for guidance. Gently, he pushed her back towards the bed, saying nothing as he bent his head and kissed her sweetly.

She accepted his kiss, placing her hands on his firm chest as she was forced to bend back. Finally giving in and, with his hand on her back, she allowed Tom to guide her onto the mattress as he loomed over her, her own hands slowly crawling up to his neck, unknowingly tickling his skin with her shaky fingers.

He broke off the kiss with a deep chuckle, his chest vibrating against hers. Sybil watched him with amusement, a deep blush settling in her cheeks and chest as she looked at him confusedly. "What?"

Tom carried on chuckling, shaking his head a little at her unease. "My neck is sensitive."

"Oh really?" Her eyes were twinkling as she reached up to tickle at his neck properly, but Tom was faster, seizing them and pinning them over her head before she could do so.

Their breathing heavy, they watched each other, the rose pink blush in Sybil's cheeks now slowly progressing to a deeper red as Tom's gaze turned from amused to lustful. She opened her mouth to speak, but he had dived down and claimed her lips with his own once more, letting go of her hands to stroke at her sides.

He broke it, not hearing her gasp for breath as he delved for the soft skin of her neck, swiftly kissing down it as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of her nightgown before he slowly started to unbutton them, waiting to see if she stopped him and reveling in the feel of her hands in his hair as he reached her chest. Moving away a little, he began to breathe heavily as he looked down at her.

She met his eyes, waiting as his gaze flickered down to her chest. Slowly, he brought his calloused hands up to move the material of her nightgown away, finallt revealing her bare chest.

All he could do was stare.

She was exquisite.

Sybil bit her lip as he continued to look at her, his mouth slightly open before he gulped hard, looking away and closing his eyes.

_Oh god_.

She sat up a little then, leaning on her elbows and looking at him with confusion. "Tom? What's wrong? Have I…"

She broke off, her eyebrows burrowing together in a frown. What could she say? Of course she hadn't done anything...at least she didn't think so. But was he _so_ repulsed by her? Just as she was about to ask, Tom looked back at her, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead.

"Sybil," His voice was a murmur as he kept his lips pressed against her forehead, but strained as if he was in some sort of pain. "If you want me to stop, you must tell me now, because I don't think I could stop if I continue."

She practically melted at his words, but scolded herself for doing so, leaning back to cup his smoothly shaven cheek and shake her head.

"Don't be silly." She muttered with a shaky smile, feeling a little embarrassed at the exposure of her naked chest and moving to cover herself, but stopping when Tom's hand closed around her wrist.

Her eyes met his again.

"Don't," he simply whispered to her.

They watched each other, before both groaned- Tom painfully and Sybil impatiently- and leant in to kiss each other hungrily, sinking back down into the mattress.

Swiftly, hurriedly, _clumsily_ they devoured one another, Sybil tugging his braces down but unsuccessfully trying to unbutton his shirt. Tom stopped his open-mouthed kisses at the side of her neck to lean up and remove it himself quickly before returning to her neck, grasping her thigh with his hand and pressing her knee against his hip, gently prying her other leg away so he could maneuver his body between both, pressing against her intimately.

Sybil sighed, her eyelids fluttering to a delicate close as he kissed his way down her chest before pushing his hand up her thigh, taking the thin material of her skirt with it, revealing her smooth, unblemished skin. Shivering, she clutched at the back of his head, scratching it gently as he finally pulled it off, throwing the nightdress over his shoulder and sitting back on his heels to examine her naked body properly.

Running his hands up and down her legs slowly, he let out a shaky breath and then a soft sigh before confessing: "Lord, Sybil, you're beautiful."

She couldn't help but reach for him then, desperately trying to tug him back down to her. He complied, bending over and kissing her tenderly as she twined her arms around his neck, unbuttoning his trousers and chuckling when Sybil tried to help by push them down, but not getting very far.

"Take them off," she demanded impatiently, causing him to chuckle again, pleased that her feisty nature hadn't diminished. It was what he loved about her and- to be frank- had been scared she'd almost lost as the wedding approached and she became nervous and quiet.

Kicking off his trousers, he turned back to Sybil, whose eyes had widened at what was revealed.

Crawling back to her, he kissed her forehead, steeling her to not lose her nerve and panic. "I love you," he murmured. Her eyes flickered up and she met his, before her face broke out into a smile.

"I love you." She replied simply, and Tom's heart fluttered as he closed his eyes.

It was the first time she had confessed it.

* * *

It had been clumsy, messy, and not at all what Sybil had read about in a few romance novels that Mary had made her read once, but it was perfect and beautiful to her.

They were lying in each other's arms, listening to nothing but the quiet silence of the night, Sybil's head resting on his shoulder as they tried to calm their breathing to a normal rate.

"So, Mrs Branson," Sybil smiled as he spoke, knowing that he was smiling too. "Are you happy?"

She nodded, pressing a small, but sweet kiss into his collarbone. "Completely."

They settled back into the pillows, both of them sleepy and exhausted from the excitement of the entire day. Sybil's eyes flickered to her left hand and settle on her wedding band, a smile rising on her lips as she examined it.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?" He yawned sleepily, turning his head to nuzzle into her sweet-smelling hair.

She hesitated, but steeled herself to say it.

"Are you… pleased?"

There was a pause before he rolled Sybil over, looking down at her with a warm look in his eyes.

"Oh, mo chro," he sighed softly. "Yes, yes I am. Completely."

* * *

_**A/N: **Mo chro = 'My heart' _

_This was my first DA fic. I think it's only natural for Sybil and Branson to be very awkward, but sweet and clumsily lustful at the same time. They are my favorite couple, so it was about time I attempted a fic centralized on them. Plus, my writing has got very rusty. _

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated and desired, but not demanded. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this! _


End file.
